Melody
Melody Hernandez debuted in Starlight Savanna as a member of the Barbaric Bones, before being swapped to the Fighting Spirits. She later returns in Back in Action, becoming the team captain of the Proud Producers. Personality Melody is usually friendly and outgoing. She tends to take most things that she hears literally, and her interests lie in games. She believes most people can be good, although she does sometimes make a few exceptions. She is tone deaf. Starlight Savannah Being the'' eighth camper introduced in ''Call It A Comeback, Part One, ''Melody doesn't spend much time talking to Kassondra, instead heading straight to the huts, choosing a top bunk. She spends the rest of the episode getting acquainted with the other contestants, notably Cordelia and Jazz. During the challenge in ''Call It A Comeback, Part Two, ''Melody chooses a tree as her hiding spot for the challenge, and is the 18th person tagged by Chefette, lasting until the top 5 for the challenge. She was later selected by Cordelia to be a member of the Barbaric Bones team. After the challenge, Melody and Damia had gotten into a feud - about Melody's singing - that Cordelia had helped resolve. Melody is noticeably absent during ''The Legend Of Harambe. When The Barbaric Bones lose the challenge, thanks to Woods walking back to the team instead of running, Melody votes Orion, as the latter didn't do anything. Melody doesn't manage to shoot anyone in Pain-t In My Neck, but she is the fifth person on her team to be shot with the paintball gun, being shot by Nathan. When her team lost again, she hesitantly decides to vote Kensly off over Branden, due to Kensly being the first person tagged. In You'll Be Sahari, ''Melody searches for a panda with Damia and Branden. The Barbaric Bones make it back to Kassondra before the Spirits, and win the challenge. Melody's diving match is against Daisy in ''What Lurks Beneath, but Melody doesn't get past Fang during the match, losing to Daisy. Melody still cheers as the Bones won later on. 'Melody swaps from the Barbaric Bones to the Fighting Spirits in Be Very Very Wary. When Emanuel asks Melody to join him in an alliance, she accepted. She is one of the 5 people to finish the challenge before the time was up. At some point in between Be Very Very Wary ''and ''Look Here, Look There, Look Everywhere, Melody ends up telling Damia and Daisy that Emanuel had asked her to join an alliance with him. Melody teams up with Damia and Daisy for the challenge in Look Here, Look There, Look Everywhere, finding a wild purple flower for the Fighting Spirits and bringing it back to Kassondra. She is originally happy about her team winning the challenge, but it was revealed by Kassondra that Nathan and Woods didn't make it back for them in time, so her team actually ended up losing. Melody votes Woods, as the majority of the Spirits vote Emanuel, due to either the alliance deal that Melody told the others about, or the injury Emanuel receives during the challenge. Melody and Branden pair up for the water ski challenge in A Whole Load Of Bull. Melody drives the boat for the Spirits against Wyatt, while Branden ski's for the Spirits against Bebe. Melody and Branden win the water ski challenge for the Fighting Spirits, resulting in a tiebreaker challenge. Melody swims the lake relay in A Brace For The Race, facing off against Archie. 'The Fighting Spirits had a good lead at the beginning, thanks to Melody using her Advantage tiki, giving her team a 1 minute head start. Melody finishes her leg of the relay before Archie, but Jazz ends up finishing before Madison, making the Fighting Spirits go to elimination. Melody makes Chocolate cake for Chefette In ''Converge At The Merge. She makes the cake out of flour, sugar, eggs, butter, and all of the normal ingredients used to create chocolate cake, soon adding cocoa powder to the mix. When she slides her cake pan into the oven, she forgets to preheat it. Upon realizing this, Melody sets the timer for an extra 10 minutes to account for it. When the cake is ready, she spreads frosting around the top of the cake, soon presenting it to Chefette, finding out that Chefette hates chocolate. Melody easily wins against Derek in Fools That Duel, but she falls off quickly against Jackson, after seeing a light flash from a bush, which flashed at Archie prior. Melody selects the wand to hunt the werewolf in Were's The Wolf. The wand leads Melody off a cliff, and into a lake, after Melody sees the werewolf as it jumps off the cliff, with Damia unconscious in it's hands. As the werewolf drops Damia in the lake to swim to shore, Melody sees Damia there and swimming up to her, and trying to carry her out. Melody successfully gets Damia out of the water, but then the werewolf quickly snatches her up again. Kassondra later gives Melody immunity for saving Damia's life. At the end of the episode, Damia mentions to Melody that she owes Melody a favor for Melody saving her life. Melody heads to the woods in Chimp On Your Shoulder, ''to save Kassondra from Harambe. She takes some bananas from a tree, but doesn't manage to find Harambe, so she does nothing with them. As Kassondra hosts a party for this episode, due to it being the only non-elimination of the season, Melody is there. It is interrupted by Jackson being disqualified due to cheating, and Melody stood there in shock. After Jackson is taken to the safari of shame, Melody throws a bag of chips at Branden's head, still at the party. Melody gains Damia's help with the challenge In ''Tongue, Tied, And Twisted, which was an auto elimination. With Damia's help, Melody manages to finish in 2nd place for the challenge, during the song, alongside Cordelia, who finishes in 1st. Melody learns that Daisy, Damia, and Branden have been in an alliance In Are You Smarter Than a 5th Placer, as Kassondra was reviewing some old footage in the control room with the contestants. Melody also finds out about Damia's true motives, as the footage was playing. Melody isn't able to answer any of the questions during the challenge in time, as Damia wins immunity. At the ceremony, Melody votes Damia with Cordelia, despite Damia's immunity, and Melody gets eliminated in return. Melody returns in Party Under The Stars - The Finale ''to sit in the peanut gallery, to cheer for a finalist. Melody sits in the Branden peanut gallery originally, to talk with Cordelia and Derek. After some time, she walks over to the Daisy peanut gallery, to talk to Damia, much to Damia's dismay. After Damia walks off, Melody walks over to the Woods bench that Woods had made, and sits down there. Melody cheers for Woods, and she tells him to steal the money, which he tries to do. When Derek tries to tranquilize Woods, Melody ends up taking the shot for him. When Melody wakes up, she finds out Branden won the season, and she cheers for him. Melody is one of the people Kassondra selects to compete in ''Back in Action ''at the end of the episode. Back in Action Melody sports a new look by the time of Back in Action, as she decided to cut her hair in between seasons. In ''Let's Get Physical, ''Melody reveals in a confessional that she has an affinity for movies. Melody preforms well in the dodgeball challenge, hitting Valerie, Budo, Chloe, Dillon, and Damia. After hitting Damia, Melody wins the challenge, becoming the captain of the ''Daring Directors. Trivia * Melody currently lives in Toronto, Canada. * Melody's birthday is November 16th, 1994. * Melody is of Spanish and Filipino descent. * Melody's MBTI type is ESFJ. * Melody is 5'1. Category:Characters Category:OSS-OIH Characters